gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Alive
|image=Gundam Alive Vol 1 Cover.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Alive |kanji=機動戦士ガンダム Alive |shortname=MSG Alive |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |episodes= |japanese start=October 15, 2006 |japanese end=November 15, 2007 |volumes=5 |platform= |mode= |producer= |magazine=Comic BomBom |storyscript=Yuka Minakawa |artdirector=Mizuho Takayama |director= |music= |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= }}Mobile Suit Gundam Alive (機動戦士ガンダム Alive, Kidou Senshi Gandamu Alive) is a Gundam comic title created by Mizuho Takayama, Yuka Minakawa (script). It was premiered on the November 2006 issue of Comic BomBom. The prologue chapter Gundam ALIVE Episode 0 is published in Gundam Magazine which was bundled with the November 2006 issue of Comic BomBom. Story The year is 200X Century 21, where a mysterious army wants to invade Japan using super robots called "Mobile Suit" Meanwhile, another Mobile Suit called "Gundam" crash lands near a boy who was playing soccer that uses named Tokio Kurono Gundam to fight the invading army. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode 0 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 Volume 2 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 Volume 3 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 Volume 4 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 K2 *Episode 15 Volume 5 *Episode 16 *Episode 17 *Episode 18 *Episode 19 *Episode FINAL ALIVE!! Characters *'Tokio Kurono' (黒野時夫(くろのときお)) :The main protagonist of the story. A secondary school year two student and a regular of the soccer club. Kurono always believed that he possess some hidden talent. :First piloted the Gundam to fend off the Zakus that were chasing Aiko. He is still an amateur at piloting MS and was beaten badly in the first few confrontation with the mysterious enemy. Currently he is undergoing MS training at the Nishimikado House. :In the second battle against Blitz, Kurono shows Newtype abilities. *'Aiko Anna Pruna' (アイコ・アンナ・プルナ) :A spacenoid. The original pilot of the Gundam. Aiko and her brother was attacked in the midst of transporting a new MS and crash landed on Earth where she meets Kurono. Aiko was amazed at Kurono's ability to pilot the MS when he took over the controls from the then injured her. :She appears to be from the future of another dimension. She was really excited when Kurono brought milk for her as she say farming in space colonies is difficult and milk is expensive there. *'Sakuya Nishimikado' (西御門朔也(にしみかど さくや)) :A secondary school year 3 student in the same school Kurona attend. But actually he is the 18th head of the Nishimikado family that has been protecting the "Gundam" for 500 years therefore it is not strange that he is an expert at piloting MS. The Nishimikado family has a big corporation and owns a large-scale MS factory. :The ancestor of the Nishimikado family is Morris Aluna Pruna, Aiko's brother, who too fell to Earth but to a time 500 years before. So it makes Aiko the grandaunt of Sakuya. Sakuya also pilots the Moless' Zeta Gundam outfitted with musha armor. *'Retsu Domyouji' (道明寺烈(どうみょうじ れつ)) :The pilot of Shining Gundam. A childhood friend of Sakuya. A monk of the Domyouji family, he broke the rule of not fighting and used Shining Gundam to save Kurono. A skilled fighter that can unleash the power of Shining Gundam in battle without regret. *'K2' :So far the main antagonist. He appeared piloting a Gundam X which attacked Aiko and Morris. He and his troops descended on Earth to pursue the Gundam. He later retrieved a H.L.V from the ocean. He has set up a dimensional gate on an island which brought the 5 Gundams from Gundam SEED to their time. He is always seen with sunglasses on. *'Tokio's sister' :Her name has yet to be revealed. After their parents died, she and her brother Tokio lived together. She got Aiko to live together with them and treats her like a family member. *'Yamanouchi' (山之内) :Butler of the Nishimikado family, the person who provides support for Sakuya in various aspects. *'Morris Aluna Pruna' (モーリス・エルナ・プルナ) :Aiko's brother and the former pilot of the Z Gundam. Became missing after Aiko and the Gundam was attacked by Gundam X in the midst of its transportation. But actually he fell into a time slip and ended up in Japan 500 years ago, he started the Nishimikado family and remained in the area. His Z Gundam is passed down to later generations of the Nishimikado family. *'Rosa' *'Heinrich' *'Grand' Mechanics Many units from the previous Gundam series appeared and will appear in this series. Here is a list of the main units. *'RX-78-2 Gundam' :First piloted by Aiko then now Kurono. In episode 6 Aiko speak of it as a "special machine". It is revealed in episode 11 that this Gundam has some sort of Psycommu system equipped. *'MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam' :First piloted by Moless then now Sakuya. Since the falling of the Zeta Gundam it has been passed down from generations in the Nishimikado family for 500 years. The Zeta Gundam now is clad in musha armor and has a katana as its main armament. However, in episode 0 Sakuya is seen piloting the Zeta Gundam without its armor. *'GX-9900 Gundam X' :The first Mobile Sui piloted by the mysterious sunglasses man, which he used to attack Aiko and Moless. *'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam' :The Mobile Suit that appeared out of the dimensional gate with the four other G Project Mobile Suits in episode 7. *FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *SCV-70 White Base Gallery Gundam Alive Vol 1 Cover.jpg|Volume 1 Gundam Alive Vol 2 Cover.jpg|Volume 2 Gundam Alive Vol 3 Cover.jpg|Volume 3 Gundam Alive Vol 4 Cover.jpg|Volume 4 Gundam Alive Vol 5 Cover.jpg|Volume 5 1161208247.png 2007-9-25-1.jpg 2007-9-25-2.jpg 2007-9-25-4.jpg 2007-9-19-1.jpg 2007-9-19-2.jpg 2007-9-19-3.jpg 061115_155940_M.jpg img20090111_6_p.jpg untitleda_p.jpg img20070625_1_p.jpg img20070626_2_p.jpg Alive.jpg Z Alive.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-06-372260-4 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-06-372304-5 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-06-372356-4 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-06-375412-4 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-06-375536-7 External links *Gundam ALIVE on Wikipedia *http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/content/top.php/1000003478 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/gundamalive.htm Category:Series Category:Manga